I'm Yours
by Kv's Neha
Summary: *Thr r only 2 times..I wanna b wid u..Nw nd forever* *Khushi specially for u* *KaVi based.* *Read nd review* * Happy readin*


Hey! KaVii attempt! Enjoy! Happy bday Khushi! I didn't know d date of ur bday bt still Thax for u lovely reviews! Here is a small Os. For u!

 _I'M Yours:_

 _Hot: So pls well..Mrs Purvi Malhotra on stage!_

 _Her dark hair..fell like curtains of silk..to d top of her waist..d strands of her hair..blew across her face..that made her..more pretty..as d deep brown..complimented her eyes..which were hazel brown..her eyes were d most..captivating aspect..of her appearance..She did not car mch..of wearing make up..she didn't even need it though..her milky nd tall..slender built was..like that of a models.._

 _She smiled widely..nd got up..her light blue dress..made her look like..a angel..bt to their amazment..she hugged sm1..tightly..nd came up on d stage.._

 _D host handed..a award to her..a round of applause..was heard all over..she smiled sweetly ND accepted..it_

 _Host: Purvi Jee..apko Aaj bst SINGER ka..award mil raha hai..would u like to..say sthg_

 _Purvi: Sure..1st of all..a huge Thaxx ap..sab logo ka..in 5 salon mai..apne mujhe dher Sara pyaar..dia hai Aur apke..issi pyaar Ke karan..Aaj Muzhe bst singer ka..award mil raha hai..par Aaj is award ka..haqdar sirf mai nhi hu.._

 _She paused..d audience were confused..bt one person..was smilin sweetly lukin..at her.._

 _Person PoV: Haye Purvi..tumhare isi bhole pan..pe hum Fida hai.._

 _Purvi: Mai..apko Uska nam zaroor bataungi..par aise nhi..mai aplogo ko..ek kahani sunaungi.._

 _Flashback:_

 _Narration by her: Zindagi bhi ajeeb hai..kabhi dukh Ke badaloon ke..barish karwa deti hai..Toh kabhi Khushi ka..Suraj dikhati hai..Meri lyf mai..shayad Khushi likhi nhi thi..aisa samajti thi mai..Ghar pe Maa Aur Dadi Ke zhagde..Dadi ka..Natasha(her lil sis) Ko..bewaja daanta..Aur bahar Ishi nd Dushyant..Ke zhagde..har roz..hum Bhagwan se..kch maangte the..kuch Khushi Ke pal..Aur kch chain.._

 _It was rainin..heavily..Three people..were sitting on d room..lukin out of d window..wid tears in their eyes..Their mother..hugged them tightly.._

 _Natasha: (crying) Mumma..dadi hates me na.._

 _Sarika Jee: (purvi's mom) No bache..she doesn't hate u..(crying)_

 _Aarav: (crying) Mom..I wan dad..kyu chod gaye Hume.._

 _Sarika Jee:(crying) Beta..dad yahi hai..hamare pas..bas..hum unhe dekh nhi..pate hai.._

 _Natasha: Mumma..hamari lyf mai bas..dukh hai..._

 _Sarika Jee: sssh..aisa mat kaho beta..ek kaam karte hai..Aaj na hum hamare God se..ek angel maangte hai..wo hamari sab problems ko..kahi dur jaakar bhaga Dega..thek hai?_

 _Both d kids nodded..all of them closed thr eyes..nd were praying sthg..to God..while 'She'was standin thr..wid tears in her eyes..listening to all this..she went near them..nd sat besides them..she to joined her hands..nd prayed sthg.._

 _In front of their house..thr was a man..tall..handsome..dashin..he opened d door..of his gallery..nd came outside..to enjoy d rain..in some moments..he was drenched wet..he ruffled his hair..nd tried to c sthg..tried to peep into d house..which was in front..he culd nt c properly..he jz saw thr pple..tried to c d other one..bt he culdnt.._

 _Purvi PoV: Hey Bhagwan..thodi se umeed ki..Kiran de do..thodi pal ki..Khushi de do..pls bhagwan..pls.._

 _Flashback end:_

 _Narration: meri umeed nhi thi..ki rat humne JO manga..wo Hume kabhi..milega..par shayad Bhagwan ne..hamare wish sun li thi..._

 _Flashback:_

 _Narration: Aur uss rat..kuch chamatkar ho Gaya..dukh Ke badal hat gaye..Suraj hum sab pe..musqurane laga.._

 _Nxt mornin:_

 _Purvi: Maa..dadi mai jaa rahi ho..nuts Aarav..love u..byee_

 _Nd she openaned d door..she saw a man..tall fair..standin in SRK's style..wid his back towards her..yet a sweet killer smile..on his sweet face.._

 _Purvi:(irritated) Xcuse me!_

 _D man turned.._

 _man: Yes.._

 _Purvi: Wat yes..koun ho tum..Aur darwaje par..kya kar rahe ho.._

 _Man: Mai..Waise ap koun hai.._

 _Purvi: Xcuse me..I asked u a question..nd I was..excepting a answer.._

 _Man: Hi.(forwarding his hand).I m Kv Khanna..apka Naha neighbour.._

 _Purvi luked at it..awkwardly.._

 _Purvi: Ok..yaha kya kar.._

 _Sarika Jee: Koun hai beta.._

 _Nd her mom..came out._

 _Sarika: Jee..kahiye.._

 _Kv: Namaskar aunty..mera nam..KV hai..apka naya padosi.._

 _Sarika: Ohh I c..Andar aao na beta.._

 _He nodded..nd went isnside..which irritated Purvi more..she gave awkward look..to him..while he smiled..nd she went for her work.._

 _Flashback end:_

 _Narration: Uss Waqt meko..wo bahoot irritating Aur..immature laga tha..par jaise jaise Waqt beeta..meko pata chala..ki wo kitna acha hai.._

 _Flashback:_

 _Purvi came inside..d kitchen nd was shocked..to c Kv workin..in her kitchen..wid her mom..she went near them.._

 _Purvi:(irritated) MAA!_

 _Sarika Jee: Are Purvi beta..an jaldi a ggayie.._

 _Purvi: Ha maa..maa Aur Aaj..Dushyant Aur ishi..dinner Ke liye..as rahe hai.._

 _Sarika Jee: Aaj raat?_

 _Kv: Dushyant..Ishi..Yeh donno koun hai miss beautiful..(lukin at Purvi)_

 _Purvi:(more irritated) Woh koun.._

 _Kv: oye..Maine tumse thodi na bat..kar raha hu..mai Toh miss beautiful se..bat kar raha hu..hai na nuts? (Natasha is jz 12 years old)_

 _Natasha(giggling) Wo na..Purvi Dii Ke bst friends hai..Dushyant bhaiya..Aur Ishi Dii.._

 _Kv:ooooo. Dost ya fir.._

 _Purvi:Shut up KV..Mai pyaar MAI..yyakeen Nhi karti..na hi kisi se pyaar karti hu..duniya mai pyaar jaise..Kch Nhi hota hai..Bas Dhoka hota hai..jo mere dad ne mom..KO dia hai..mom ka samla nhi kar payee..suicide kar lia..Ek bar bhi hamare..barge mai nhi socha..itna pyaar Kia mom ne..Aur Kya Mila unko..dukh dard..mai kabhi pyaar nhi karungi Kv..kabhi nhi.._

 _Nd she left frm..thr wid tears in her eyes..while everyone was standin thr..shocked.._

 _Kv: Pyaar kiye nhi jata..PURVI Wo Toh bas..ho jaanta hai..jo Muzhe ho Gaya hai..tumse..._

 _Flashback end:_

 _Narration: Uss Waqt Muzhe lagta tha..love is stupid..dhoka aur dard hai..bas..unse Toh mazak mai..Keh dia tha..par uski baton ne mere aankho..mai Ansu la dive the.._

 _Flashback:_

 _Dushyant nd ishi..came for dinner..Kv was introduced to them..all of them were havin dinner..while Kv was lukin at Purvi..she was Sayin nthg..bt silently eating her dinner..he felt bad for her.._

 _Kv: Are.. Ek kaam karte hai..mai na ap sab ko..ek joke suna ta hu.._

 _Nuts: Joke.i love jokes.._

 _Kv: Nd I love u Darlin.._

 _nd Purvi made a face..while lukin at him..bt still he smiled.._

 _Ishi: Aww. Kv Tum Kitne sweet ho.._

 _Kv: Mere sweetness ka..kya faida..kch log yaha aise hai..Jo sweet ho kar bhi..kadvahat dikha rahe hai..(lukin at Purvi)_

 _He luked..at Purvi..nd she luked at her plate..nd silently ate her food.._

 _Kv: Acha..ok suno..Ek bar Ek ladka..halfway Ke Dukan pe jata hai..aur bolts hai..' Uncle meko 7 Samose do ' wo halwai puchta hai ' Bag Mai_ _do? ' fir wo bacha..wo bolta hai ' Nhi mai apna..mooh (mouth) kholta ho..usme thus do..(Ok tht was lame bt culd nt cm wid any other one :P)_

 _Everyone laughed..except Purvi..she gave a irritated look..to him..In some time..they finished thri dinner..Dushynat nd ishi..were standin..outside purvis house..Purvi nd Kv came to them.._

 _Dushyant: Kv..nyc to meet u uh.._

 _Kv: Same here..vaise Ishi..Dushyant Purvi tum..donno Ke sath bhi..gusse se bat karti hai..ya fir sirf..mujse.._

 _Ishi: Wo kya hai..nd Kv..madam Ke mood..par depend karta hai..hai na Dushyant?_

 _Dushyant: ha bilkul..kabhi kabhi..itni sweeeet ho jaati hai..aur kabhi kabhi..iske gusse ki koi Seema..nhi hoti hai..kaise sehen karte hai hum..isko..him he jaante hai.._

 _Purvi:( irritated) Guys..its to late na..ab tum donno ko chalnna chahiye..bye!_

 _Ishyant: Byee..Kv..bye Purvi.._

 _Nd they left FRM thr..Purvi gave a look..to Kv nd turned to go home..bt Kv held her hand.._

 _Purvi: Mera hat chodo..._

 _Kv: Tumhe mere joke..par Hasi nhi aayie?_

 _Purvi: Nhi aayie.._

 _Kv: Kyu?_

 _Purvi: nhi aayie.._

 _Kv: tumhe hasna aata nhi kya.._

 _Purvi:(shocked) Yeh..tum kya Keh rahe ho.._

 _Kv: Ek min..I'll teach u..to smile..Dekho_

 _Nd he smiled sweetly..she luked at him.._

 _Kv: Aise haste hai..c mon try Karoo.._

 _Purvi: Muzhe nhi karna.._

 _Kv: Are karo Toh.._

 _Purvi: Ek bar Kaha na..nhi karna samaj mai nhi ata hai..kya tumhe..nhi hasti mai..kabhi bhi..nhi hasna hai Muzhe..TUMHARE jaise nhi hu..samjhe aur,._

 _Kv: Ssh.,Ek dum chup..chup raho..nd Meri bat suno..Tum kehti ho..kabhi smile nhi karti..tum aisa samajti ho na..K saddest person..tumhare lyf mai..koi khushi nhi_ _hai..aisa nhi hai..is duniya mai..kahi log hai..who smile at their hardest hour..Sab tumse Kitna pyaar..karte hai Lekin tum..Jo tumse pyaar karte hai..unke pyaar Ko samjho Purvi..aur unko apnao..for Dekho lyf will feel..so beautiful.._

 _She kept starring at him..she knew tat..the was some truth in his words..bt was nt ready to accepted it..she didn't know y.._

 _Flashback end:_

 _Narration: Yaa..he was rite..Muzhe aisa lagta tha..ki saare dukh mere hi..lyf mai hai..lekin aisa nhi tha..Pata nhi usme kya jadoo kar dia..par I started enjoying lyf.._

 _Flashback:_

 _D Nxt mornin..she woke up..frm d bed..nd went to d terrace..it was cold.._

 _Purvi Pov: Kya Kv..Sach keh raha tha..kya Sach mai..nhi aisa kaise ho sakta hai..par..shayad wo sathi Keh raha hai..I hv stopped smilin..Sach mai? Uff it's so..confusing..kch samaj nhi aa raha..par mai bhi jaanti hu..kahi na kahi..it's true.._

 _She thought for a while..nd went to meet..him..for d first time..She rang d bell..in some moments..he openaned d door..nd to his surprise it was Purvi..standing at..his door..nd that too..wid a smile on her face! Was he dreamin? He pinched himself.._

 _Purvi: Are..Apne ap ko..pinch kyu Kia.._

 _Kv: wo kya hai na..I cant believe it.._

 _Purvi: Believe wat.._

 _Kv: Tum mere ghar..Ke samne..tum mujse bat kar rahi ho..wo bhi Bina gussa kiye..nd wid a smile..wow!_

 _Purvi: Ab dost se..aise hi bat karte hai na.._

 _Kv:(shocked) Dost..Purvi Aaj n..meko..Kitne shocks dene waali ho.._

 _Purvi; m sorry..for mah rudeness..meko maf kar do Pls.._

 _Kv: Are dost Kaha na..fir sorry kyu Keh rahi ho.._

 _Purvi: Bas aise hi.._

 _Kv: Acha Andar aao na.._

 _She nodded nd went inside..they spent time word each other.._

 _Flashback end:_

 _Narration: Uss din I got..a new friend..unse Jo bhi Kaha..such tha wo..pata nhi kyu..par ab uske sath rehkar..acha lagta tha.._

 _Flashback:_

 _Days passed..d bondin between KaVi grew..she loved to spend time wid him..she didn't know wht was it..why was it happening..bt it was different..it wasn't friendship..it was Sthg else.._

 _Purvi: Ishi..Dushyant Pls help me...kch samaj nhi arah hai Yaar..kya ho raha hai..uski dard hota hai..Muzhe bhi taqleef hoti hai..uske aankho mai Ansu aaye hai..mera dil toota hai..kisi ladki Ke sath..dekhti hu..gussa aaya hai..dard hota hai.._

 _Dushyant nd Ishi smild.._

 _Dushyant: Purvi..u r in love!_

 _Purvi: (shocked) Kkkyaa...love..aur me..nn Hii..aisa.._

 _Isi: C mon Purvi..u r in love..ab der na kar..confess kar de..c mon.._

 _Purvi: Ishi..Dushyant u guys knw..I hate love..aur mai pyaar se..kitna.._

 _Dushyant: Purvi..har kahani ka end..bura nhi hota hai..jz cuz tumhare mom dad sath nhi..reh paye..tht doesn't mean,,u will b unhappy..hai na? Meri bat ma..go nd Isko Bol do.._

 _Purvi: Par.._

 _Ishi: Hey hey..luk wo ghar..jaa raha hai..Ek min..Kv!_

 _Kv;(shouted) ha..Bol Ishi.._

 _Ishi: Jara ghar pe..Aao ge..Purvi ko..tumse...bat karti hai.._

 _Kv: Ok aata hu.._

 _Kv pov: Muzhe bhi kch bat keheni hai.._

 _Dushyat: Ishi..r u mad..ghar mai..confession kch Toh..romantic karna chahiye.._

 _Ishi: time nhi hai itna..badi mushkil se..Purvi mani hai..ki she is in love..wid..kv..dushyant chalo yaha se..kch time spend KARNE do.._

 _They left frm Thr..Kv came thr..hiding sthg..behind his back..he was walking towards her..slowly..her heartbeat was increasing..He came near her.._

 _He sat down..on his knees...Nd forwarded his hand..he had a rose in his hand..purvi was shocked..by this.._

 _KV: Mai Jaanta hu Purvi..ki u will b shocked by this..bt I jz wanna say..I really love u a lot..pata nhi kab kaise..aur kyu..par Muzhe tumse pyaar ho Gaya..jab bhi tum roti thi..taqleef Muzhe hoti thi..jab tum dukhi hoti thi..dard is dil ko hota tha..mai nhi jaanta..tum mujse pyaar karti bhi ho..ya nhi..par I love u a lot Purvi..will I marry me?_

 _D sudden confession of him..made her shock..he loved her..omg! It was like..a dream which came true for her..She jz managed to say.._

 _Purvi; I love u..too.._

 _He immediately got up..nd hugged her tightly..their dream came true..finally they found their love.._

 _Flashback end: I was in love..wid him..usme har Waqt..har mushkil Waqt pe..mera sath dia hai..aur meri khushion main..apni khushi Dhundni..agar wo na hota..mai Aaj yaha nhi hoti..thanx KV! Meri dukh ko..mutant Ke liye..aur Meri lyf mai..Khushi lane Ke liye..Kvpls cm on stage.._

 _d hall filled wid claps..nd smilin faces.._

 _He got up..nd went on d stage..he side hugged her.._

 _Purvi: Ladies nd gentle men..this is mah love..mah lyf..mah husband..Kv..agar Yeh na hota..Aaj mai yaha tak..nhi pahoch pati..love u Kv..ty_

 _Kv: Love u too jaan.._

 _Purvi: Ap sab ka..bahoot bahoot shukria..for ur love..ty._

 _Nd they got down frm d stage..after d function they went..on d beach..nd sat their..lukin at d silent sea..they drew a heart..on d sand..nd wrote 'Kv nd Purvi' in tht..she kept her head..on his shoulder..nd he wrapped his hand..around her..._

 _They enjoyed their night..welcoming a new mornin..a new lyf a head.._

* * *

Phew! Finally done! happy bday Khushi! Hope u will like it. Love ya! Nd it's illogical I knw. Some scene ideas r taken frm d movie Kal ho na ho nd I hv edited them...a bit..hope u guys liked it. Awkward silence..half chap is done typin..I will updt today or 2morrow.

Keep smilin! Tkcr! Love u all! Byee!

*Neha*


End file.
